


Л — Лампа

by wtfironwinter



Series: IronWinter_WTF2019 || G-PG13 [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 20:09:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17587574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtfironwinter/pseuds/wtfironwinter
Summary: Быстрее всего Тони привык к свету в окне, и это немного напрягало.





	Л — Лампа

Быстрее всего Тони привык к свету в окне, и это немного напрягало.

Первый раз он увидел горящий огонек в окне своей спальни, когда задержался с проверкой одного из заводов СтаркИнк и приехал домой ближе к четырём утра — время, когда даже никогда не спящий Нью-Йорк проваливается в лёгкую дрёму. Редкие такси, развозящий поздних (или ранних?) клиентов по домам, тёмные окна домов — это была привычная картина. Свет в окне — нет. Абсолютно точно нет.

Во всей Башне светилось только одно окно. Окно спальни Тони, куда буквально неделю назад перенёс значительную часть своих вещей Барнс.

— Ты не ложился спать?

— Доброе утро, — сонно потирая глаза отозвался Баки. — Да Клинт, сволочь такая, подсунул большой пазл, никак не мог оторваться. Только-только закончил, — Джеймс кивает головой на большую мозаику на полу, с изображением какого-то спортивного байка, на котором сидит мультяшный енот в шлеме. Тони только хмыкает — это очень в стиле Клинта, вот такие вот странные изображения.

Так что тогда Тони этому верит — очень похоже на правду.

Но уже при следующей похожей ситуации у него начинают закрадываться сомнения. Баки просто окружают вещи, из-за которых у него не получается лечь раньше приезда (прилета) Тони. Книги, фильмы, разнообразные мозаики и тому подобная мелочёвка буквально преследовали Баки, отнимая у него время на сон, и при этом на окне всегда стояла лампа с приятным жёлтым светом. «Словно свеча для моряка», — несмотря на весь гений Тони, глупые мысли приходят к нему не менее часто, так что он просто предпочитает не поднимать тему этих ночных бдений.

Пока однажды Зимнему Солдату не поручают миссию — короткую, но, в лучших традициях ЩИТа, опасную и немного затянувшуюся.

Тони честно пытается заснуть — целых пятнадцать минут ворочается на кровати, a потом не выдерживает, встает и включает лампу на окне, начиная читать какую-то книгу, что лежала рядом на тумбочке. Точнее — просто листает, невидящим взглядом скользя по светлым страницам. Желтый свет стоящей на окне лампы необъяснимо успокаивает.

— Так давно ничего не читал из художественной литературы, ты не поверишь, — ответил он на незаданный вопрос Баки, когда тот, вернувшись, поднимает бровь в немом вопросе. — Как миссия?

Джеймс тихо усмехается, и, подхватывая Тони на руки, несет его в постель, чтобы прошептать на ухо тихое: «И я тебя люблю».


End file.
